Rooted
by Ah-mandine
Summary: Destiel. The story of a kiss.


**Hey guys!**

**A quick drabble here (well, I think drabbles are supposed to be under 500 words, right? Anyway. ANYWAY.), for JamOnToasttt as promised! Thank you so much for the reviews, my friends, you never know just how much a little bit of support means. THE WORLD ACTUALLY.**

**So I just wanted to write a scene with Dean and Cas kissing, so, um, yeah... this is pretty much pwp, but uh... It was kinda fun?**  
**Also, as for the universe, imagine the same kind of setting as in Mix & Match, with Dean and Cas as roommates in college. I was kind of considering having THAT scene in M&M but in the end I made it into a drabble, sooo I guess I'll write a different "first kiss" scene for it. ;)**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Castiel had long since stopped paying any attention to the movie on screen. It was a sappy, somewhat passable romantic comedy that, of course, he had picked. Tonight was his turn, which was fair, as last night had been witness to their third Arnold Schwarzenegger movie in two weeks and seriously, he could not stand a single more. And Dean liked what he called 'cheesy girly movies' just as much as Castiel liked Dean's testosterone-filled films, but he just sucked it up and dealt with it, because _tonight was Castiel's turn_. Had he known that Castiel was actually paying no attention whatsoever to the movie, he would have been pissed. Castiel had a good reason to be distracted, though.

With every passing second, probably quite despite himself, Dean was leaning more and more into his side and Castiel could not help the _burn_ spreading through his body from the spot Dean was pressed against. They were both wearing t-shirts, and Castiel could feel the skin of Dean's arm against his own. It was a nice feeling. Dean felt soft and warm, a dry, comforting warmth that he couldn't helped being drawn to. And yet, that warmth rode up to his throat, making it hard to breath. When Dean's head started lolling to the side then came to rest against his shoulder, Castiel leaned in unconsciously and pressed his nose against his roommate's hair, very slightly.

He could not believe this.

Basking into Dean's scent -leather, clean laundry, and something strong and definitely _male_, definitely, uniquely _Dean_-, he felt his eyes roll back slightly, and he felt like he was losing it.

In an instant, the warmth had turned to heat, burning up his chest, it felt like it was biting at his bones and consuming him, coming up to his cheeks through his neck and his nape and his back and his everything. He was fully gone. It was _nothing_, just Dean against him, a position they'd been in hundreds of times but now it felt different, maybe it was all in his head but it _felt different_ and he suddenly didn't even know how to breathe properly or blink naturally or even stay still, just as though his whole body was rebelling and trying to move and his struggle to stop it resulted in a faint shaking.

He did his best to keep it down and prayed, begged God for Dean not to notice but it just couldn't be helped, and when he knew he _would_ he started to panic, to really panic and that was the moment Dean chose to turn his head.

To him.

He was moving, he was not moving _back_ but rather towards him and his face was close, it was coming even closer now.

Castiel's heart was pounding in his chest and it was so loud and fast it had become painful, but somehow he was numb all over. He took a shaky breath and as the panic was just too much, he closed his eyes. But then, something was pressed against his cheek and it was Dean's finger and his eyes flashed open.

When they did, it was too late though, Dean was already so close and his eyes seemed so real, bright and blinking from time to time and really nice up close, and staring into his. He had no idea what was happening or how, but Dean was tilting his head and he noticed then that he was panting as well, he was... He was feeling it as well. Castiel barely had time to squeeze his eyes shut before Dean's soft, plush lips pressed against his own and he was done for. He could feel his eyes roll back behind his eyelids and his heart was not beating any longer.

It was like falling off a cliff. The beginning, initiating the kiss had been agonizingly slow and just unbelievable, but then, once they had thrown themselves off and into it, there was no stopping the fall. The more the faster the wilder, and soon they were moving, slightly, then more and more, their jaws shifting and adjusting, they both opened their mouths and when Castiel felt Dean's tongue, wet and intimate and _inside his mouth_, he pressed his eyes closed even further, his whole body contracting as a deep, definitely needy moan made its way up his throat.

The sound echoed around him, buzzing in his ears and slowly, very slowly they pulled back, opening their eyes and watching each other's face, the way it changed, the way it moved. Castiel leaned in for another slight peck, wrapping his mouth around Deans bottom lip and sucking it in slightly, then pulling back again, his eyes closing as he pressed his forehead to Dean's. Dean was pressing his mouth to his cheek, chaste and dry, still so warm and he was nuzzling his skin.

Castiel's head was spinning and he finally noticed his own arms, hanging lifelessly at his sides. He spontaneously raised them to wrap them around Dean, then pull him a little more into his chest, all pressed up against him.

He did not dare move an inch more than that, because he was convinced that it would shatter this moment and it would just slip out of his hands and be gone forever, just like Dean. The mere thought sent a shiver through his body and he closed his eyes once more, hiding his face into Dean's neck. This moment was fragile as the thinnest thread, hanging there loosely, so unreal.

If he stood, it would all fade away, and the second he looked back at Dean he would look as though nothing had happened and life would go on.

He could not afford that, it would crush his heart to bits, he thought as his heart started beating madly again, right in his throat. He pressed another kiss to Dean's collarbone, this time, and then sighed.

He was ready to never move. To stay rooted there, until it all felt natural, what they had, and it became impossible to deny.


End file.
